


The Art of Legilimency

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: How Queenie discovered she was a legilimens.





	The Art of Legilimency

"I really like her coat, should I tell her?" "Wow, she's beautiful" "I wish I could get my hair to look as good as hers" Teenage Queenie Goldstein was walking down the street when she heard these thoughts as if they were her own. Except they weren't, they were about her. How could she be hearing other people's thoughts? She rushed home to Tina in a panic? "Tina, I can hear other people's thoughts, what's going on?" Tina sat down at the table across from her sister, "Queenie, it's okay", she reached out to touch her sister's hand. It's something you were born with. You're a legilimens. Most people have to learn the skill but you were one of the few that are born with it. You can read people's minds." "So, this is normal?", Queenie asked. "That's a relief", she sighed.


End file.
